


Mano nella mano

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Teen Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kakashi ha in serbo un allenamento speciale per i giovanissimi Naruto e Sasuke.Scritta ispirandomi a una Doujinshi in cui erano obbligati schiena contro schiena.“Questa storia partecipa alla Soulmate Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 22. Costretti a tenersi sempre per mano.Scritta sentendo: Nightcore — Fight Back (Deeper Sexier Version) (Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IngI15l7u10.





	Mano nella mano

Mano nella mano

Naruto cercò di correre con tutta la sua forza verso sinistra, gridando, Sasuke ringhiava, sforzandosi di correre verso destra.

Entrambi rimanevano nello stesso punto, scavando dei solchi nel terreno, sollevando un polverone all’altezza dei loro piedi. Tutti e due i giovanissimi ninja erano spinti al massimo, i muscoli tesi e la testa davanti al resto del corpo.

Kakashi li guardava con espressione di sufficienza, con le mani posate sui fianchi.

“Avete finito?” domandò atono.

“Non può farci questo! La prega, sciolga la tecnica” gemette Naruto, aveva gli occhi azzurri liquidi e il naso umido.

“O la scioglie, o questo maledetto lo ucciderò nel sonno!” gridò Sasuke, indicando Uzumaki. Smise di tentare di fuggire e indicò Naruto, ringhiando.

Naruto si raddrizzò e si voltò a sua volta, scontrando la sua testa contro quella dell’altro.

I due ragazzini si presero a testate un paio di volte, fissandosi astiosi.

Kakashi scrollò le spalle.

“La scioglierò domani. Nel frattempo sarete costretti a convivere. Dovrete accordarvi su tutto e magari così riuscirete a comprendervi, imparando a collaborare senza litigare continuamente” disse.

“Questo allenamento è la cosa più stupida che io abbia mai sentito!” tuonò Sasuke, rosso in volto.

Kakashi li salutò con un cenno della mano, allontanandosi.

Naruto impallidì, richiamandolo: “La prego, non ci lasci così!”.

“Andiamo a casa mia!” ordinò Sasuke, iniziando a mettersi in marcia, trascinando l’altro di peso.

< Che idiozia. Non potremo separarci fino a domani > pensò, guardando la sua mano bloccata, stretta intorno a quella di Naruto. <… Tra le tante cose… costringerci proprio a tenerci per mano come una coppietta! > rifletté.

“Io voglio andare a mangiare del ramen” si lagnò Naruto, sporgendo il labbro inferiore.

“Se ci vedono così, mano nella mano, potrebbero…”. Iniziò a ricordargli Sasuke.

Naruto avvampò.

“Dove diamine è casa tua?! Perché aspetti ancora, andiamoci, subito” ordinò.

Sasuke annuì e fece strada, le loro dita erano sudate.

“Come diamine faremo a cambiarci in queste condizioni? O a farci il bagno?” piagnucolò Naruto, seguendolo.

“I-io… non avevo nessuna intenzione… di spogliarmi davanti a te…” brontolò Sasuke, arrossendo. Anche le sue orecchie erano rosse e bollenti.

Naruto ridacchiò malevolo.

“Siamo entrambi ragazzi, non dirmi che ti vergogni”. Dovette evitare una spallata di Sasuke.

“Io ho un amor proprio, al contrario di te” sibilò Uchiha, risalendo delle scalinate di metallo, seguito ad un passo da Uzumaki.

“C’è del ramen precotto a casa tua? Sto morendo di fame” piagnucolò Naruto.

Sasuke aprì la porta di casa. “Smettila di dimenarti, mi sbilanci. Dovrebbe averne portato un po’ Sakura, però non so” ammise.

Naruto assottigliò gli occhi.

“Tu ti vedi con Sakura?” disse, piccato.

“No, lei vuole vedersi con me. Mi riempie di regali, esattamente come cento altre ragazzine. Non so cosa ‘tu’ ci trovi, ma a me non piace.

Comunque a casa mia è pieno di uova e pomodori. Io mangio soprattutto quello” spiegò Sasuke. Entrò, trascinandosi dietro Naruto, che si affrettò a chiudere la porta dietro di loro.

“Pomodori?” domandò Naruto, battendo le palpebre con aria confusa.

< Chi ha il pane e non ha i denti! Avessi io tutte quelle ragazzine che mi corteggiano > pensò.

“Vieni e aiutami a cucinare. Magari scopri qualche ricetta nuova e non mangi sempre le stesse cose” brontolò Sasuke.

Naruto lo guardò sgranando gli occhi. “Tu sai cucinare?” domandò. Si guardò intorno, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono. “Questa casa è pulitissima! Ti aiuta qualcuno a tenerla così?” esalò.

“No, pulisco io” ammise Sasuke. Arrossì vedendo che Naruto osservava i suoi cuscini di pizzo e le tende ricamate.

“Capisco che non ti serva una donna. Sai fare già tutto” lo vantò Naruto.

Sasuke sbuffò.

“Mangiamo, ci alleniamo… sempre si possa fare in queste condizioni, e andiamo a letto. Non ho nessuna intenzione di uscire e diventare lo zimbello del villaggio della foglia” brontolò.

Naruto annuì.

“Ci sto. Se Sakura pensa che sto con te mi ucciderà, sa essere spaventosa, ma soprattutto non avrò più chance di provarci con lei”.

Sasuke lo strattonò fino al frigorifero.

********

Naruto sentiva il corpo di Sasuke premere contro il suo, erano schiena contro schiena, stesi nel letto, con un unico lenzuolo ed un solo cuscino.

Naruto socchiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sul respiro regolare di Uchiha, quest’ultimo gli aveva appoggiato la testa sulla spalla.

< In questo momento sembra indifeso > pensò. Abbassò lo sguardo, osservando il viso di Sasuke, le labbra socchiuse, gli occhi chiusi, la luce della luna che scivolava sulla sua pelle liscia e chiara.

Naruto si deterse le labbra con la lingua, sentendole secche. Strinse più forte la mano di Sasuke nella propria, l’incantesimo continuava a tenergli i palmi uniti e le dita intrecciate.

< Se lo faccio… se ne accorgerà? _Kakashi sensei_ voleva che ci capissimo di più, per farci andare d’accordo. Questo cos’è, invece? >. Socchiuse gli occhi e sfiorò le labbra dell’altro ragazzino con le proprie, senza svegliarlo.

Sasuke sorrise nell’incoscienza, Naruto arrossì.

< Mi dispiacerà quando saremo ‘slegati’. Vorrei che almeno le nostre anime continuassero in eterno a tenersi per mano > pensò Uzumaki, addormentandosi a sua volta.

“… M-mi piaci… Naruto…” bisbigliò con voce inudibile Sasuke nel sonno. La sua dichiarazione era coperta dal rumoroso russare di Uzumaki.


End file.
